A Snip of the Scissors
by QueenImpaler
Summary: Staring back at the reflection in the small bathroom mirror, long locks of brown hair became even with scissor blades before nimble fingers made the final cut.


_**Staring back at the reflection in the small bathroom mirror, long locks of brown hair became even with scissor blades before nimble fingers made the final cut.**_

Putting the scissors down I ran a hand through my now short, messy hair and studied my handiwork. The hair now framed my face jaggedly hanging just under my ears on the sides roughly even with the rest of the unkempt mess. Brushing my bangs from my face I smiled widely and whipped my eyes. 

The loud sound of the door clicking open jarred me from my thoughts. I panicked and pulled the hood over my head. 

"Hey little sis, Mom and Dad are going to be a few days so we're fending for ourselves for dinner. Wanna order pizza?" X said hanging from the doorway while staring at something on his phone.

"H-huh?! O-oh OK." I winced hearing the stuttering break in my voice looking up at X, I know he heard it too by the curious look on his face while studying my features. 

"Eve y-your hair?!" he choked out sharply; staring at my newfound bangs. 

This was bad. This was very, very bad. "I can explain" I squeaked as I raised my hands in surrender. 

Before I could even say anything in my defense X cut me off by holding his hand up, a universal sign that said 'stop.' "Just-Just don't… Come on." 

"Where are we going?" I asked, with a sort of wonder that he let it go so quickly.

"The barber shop. I'm not allowing you to go out in public like that. Come on Eve, you have a brain. Use it." X muttered before letting out an exasperated sigh as he stepped out of the room. 

I hesitated for a second before following him to the Shooting Star. The short drive to the barbershop seem to drag on with the tense silence lingering between the two of us. I could feel myself shaking slightly, unable to keep calm. As the car stopped at a red light I studied my breathing and looked over at him. This is it. I have to tell him now or I'll never get the guts to.

I took a deep breath. This is it. "X..."

He didn't let me finish. "Not now Eve. I don't want to talk about this."

He infuriated me. If I didn't tell him now, I would never tell him.

"X! Yes now it's important!"

"Fine then WHAT THE HELL IS SO IMPORTANT?!"

"I'M A TRANSGENDER MAN!"

X stiffened, and tightening on the steering wheel. "You…" He seethed. "How long have you known?" He paused before shaking his head. "You know what? Don't answer that. Just… Just don't talk."

Apparently he was in shock. Obviously he wasn't handling this well. "Okay." I said quietly, my hands quivering in my lap.

"I – I can't even understand whatever possessed you to say that;" he seethed. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Because I swear to God, if you're sick, our parents are going to murder me, you understand that right?"

I felt as if I was about to cry. He thought it was sick?! That – that I belonged in an institution?! "How could you say that?!" I paused, suddenly feeling inadequate under my brother's hateful scrutiny "I'm not sick!"

"Yes, you are Eve. No sane person says stuff like that. You're only making this worse." X corrected sharply.

I sucked in a sharp breath feeling tears. How could he say something so... So cruel?! I refused to respond whining my face with my sleeves and instead fumbled with the seatbelt.

"I'm...I'm leaving! Don't follow me!" I snapped at him. Forcing myself to stop shaking long enough to pry the door open and push myself out of the car.

After getting out I turned looking around shaking heavily. My eyes fell on my older brother, sitting in the car still shocked and seething; he refused to look at me and instead focused his attention on the bright red stoplight in front of him.

I couldn't breathe. My panic escalating rapidly made getting any air damn near impossible. Only one thought came screaming into my mind. I needed out. And so to keep with the thought my brain screamed for my lead filled legs to run almost unable to move I willed myself to go forward, running… I was running. My mind went numb as my body worked on autopilot, taking me god knows where, but still I ran.

After I deemed myself far enough away my mind allowed me to slow down to a stop. As I caught my breath I took a look around me taking not that I was no longer in city limits. But was now standing in front of a house. Studying my breath so as not to pass out my mind began to process where I was. I was standing in a clearing where the city was expanding on a neighborhood near a small forest. I let my eyes again settle on the modest one-story cottage like home. My girlfriend's home; I realized after momentary pause.

As if on cue, I heard a rumbling behind me coming up the driveway as her Jeep pulled up next to me.

Shaking, I turned to face her as she got out of the car. I was a mess. I could tell by the almost horrified worried look on her face as she unlocked the car and ran out to me.

My shaky arms became intertwined with her sturdy, loving hold as she pulled me into a comforting embrace. As fresh tears escaped my eyes I buried my face into her shoulder not saying a word. I didn't deserve to. My brother was right; I am a disgusting freak who's so pathetic he ran away to his girlfriend's house to cry.

Lucy rubbed softly on my back guiding me into the safety of her home.

"Speed! I... What happened?! Are you alright? Why does your hair look like that?"

She touted off a thousand questions so fast I could barely understand her, especially with the pulse of my heart beating in my ears like the mark of a thousand drums.

"Lucy slow down." I muttered, momentarily finding my voice. I pulled her down with me onto the couch as we entered the living room. I wondered for a second how we got in here but it was all a blur. She took a deep breath and nodded. Her deep brown eyes gazing into mine.

"I-I need to… There's something I have to tell you…"

She reached forward brushing the bangs from my face with a swift motion and cupped my face. "Hey, hey it's ok. You can tell me." Her voice felt like a beautiful death sentence upon my ears.

"Lucy…" Taking a sharp breath I looked into her eyes. In a voice so soft it was scarcely audible I whispered. "I'm… I'm a trans guy."

 **I live! Sorry it's been so long I finally got back into my account a few weeks ago. This was an idea I had been bouncing around in my head from my trans speed headcanons and I'm really excited that I managed to finish chapter one! Special thanks to my friend Alias_Continuum on watpad for being my coauthor and editor! She's going to make sure I update on a regular basis. I'm abandoning my older fics because it pains me how bad my writing style was on those. I may take the concepts of one or two and rewrite them. I hope you enjoy this please read and review.**


End file.
